lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Aratax
Aratax Kaiho 'is a pure-blooded Aen Genus, brother of Avarex and son of Rajon and an unknown mother. He is the reigning prince of Planet Spurn. Aratax is the main Role-Play character of The Powerful PG. Aratax's name is based off PG's Lookout I main character original name, Vegitax (AraTAX). 'Appearance Aratax, although only 8 years old, is already in his physical prime due to the Aen Genus' incredibly fast body-maturing nature, and as so he stands 6'1 feet tall possessing a thin, but built frame. He has white hair with black strokes which he allows to freely fall down stopping just above his eyes. His common attire is a loose high-collar black shirt adorned with two rings matched with black knee-length shorts. He bears a large, unusually shaped scar on his back, caused by Rajon to serve as a sign of discipline. This scar glows a bright crimson red when Aratax is under his Kaiho state, in which his appearance changes drastically as his normal body's skin gets excessively damaged and basically vanishes, revealing a body only made out of bone. Aratax's mask shows resemblance to a leather gimp mask with an eyepatch. It bares a lipless mouth that shows large, gnashing teeth, and has bolts sticking out of his neck. 'Personality' Aratax is of a calm, relaxed personality. He does not resort to aggression in any sort of way in most situations, does not panic even in the most dire of times, and basically just doesn't give a fuck most of the time. Aratax holds great respect for his father, though tends to not interact with him too much, spending a lot of his time during the day reading books, travelling throughout numerous places within the galaxy himself, and other activities that would simply entertain him. Aside from being known as a collected person, his unbreakable confidence about himself is felt by those who even come near him. Although it is quite invisible to everyone who knows him, he keeps with himself a passion burning for power. Dreaming of heights of powerfulness thought to be impossible are the ones that Aratax wishes and perseveres to reach. 'Abilities' Stength Aratax has showcased great raw physical power, displaying capabilities of lifting even Spurn itself when Azuth brought it down upon him, he can also resist Spurn's gravity, which formerly had 15 centillion times the gravity of Earth, which is now just 250 times of the famous planet. His strength directly translates into his striking power also, as he is capable of cracking planets in a few strikes, and eventually also destroy it after a while. Speed Aratax is faster than light, surpassing it when he was just 4 years old. As Rajon describes it, Aratax is roughly 15 times faster than light itself, leaving it in its tracks. And not only is his own movement impressive, though things such as his reaction time, reflexes and such are also incredible. Durability Aratax can tank constant, furious attacks on his body for a very extensive period of time, mainly due to inheriting the incredibly durable bones of Rajon, making his bone structure by far the most durable thing in his body, as they could be comparable to Katchin, though as Aratax himself smashed his bones into Katchin, he went to the hospital for a few days. Bone Manipulation His bones are durable as fuck, why not utilize them as weapons? This ability is also inherited from Rajon, who was once known as the also Aen Genus with this ability. He can shape his bones into basically anything he could imagine of, even increase or decrease their size. Magic A natural ability in the Aen Genus race, just like his fellow people Aratax is extremely powerful in the magic department. Though due to young age and being rather inexperienced, he cannot fully utilize his potential with the magical arts, though Aratax can still perform stunning actions using it, even being capable of competing with [Azuth's magic, whose prowess is very much feared. Aratax's impressive magic is exponentially made more powerful when he enters the Kaiho state. The Eyes of Omnes A unique set of eyes that Aratax can even barely use, The Eyes of Omnes is an ability where the user is originally granted vision that represents the normal world, but with thin squiggly "lines" as an add-on that when touched by a living being from their perception would kill them, also due to Aratax's current power level he can only do constant minor damage to anyone who comes in contact with it as long as the person is under contact with a line, if exposed to the effects of this eye power for extensive periods of time, Aratax may kill his victim. Stercore Given to him by Avallac'h, though it was instead a Jukiren. The Jukiren passively mutated and evolved within Aratax, and as he named as such, is now called Stercore. The Stercore is basically another "heart" that lies next to his actual heart, and this artificial organ contains immense amounts of powerful energy, and through great effort and focus, Aratax can make this heart pump energy to a certain part in his body, manifesting it as any shape or form as Aratax desires. Kaiho A mysterious ability unique to the Aen Genus, it is also the last name of Rajon's family. It is basically a sequence in which when Aratax's skin is all blown off, all there shall be left is an actual body of bone, not a skeleton, though instead a body made of bone. Kaiho serves as the lock to Aratax's full power, and when the Kaiho is activated, Aratax involuntarily produces new limits available for him to reach. 'Biography' Backstory Aratax was born a healthy young boy, while his brother Avarex was born with the disease known as Domon. While Avarex was undergoing treatment for this rare disease, Aratax was being hugely recognized, not only by all beings on Spurn, throughout all the places within the Empire of Aen Spur also. As he hit the age of 5 hitting his physical prime, he further boosted his reputation by undergoing training under Azuth, the man regarded as the most powerful Aen Var of history, and also by his father, Rajon, at the same time. He developed to be one of the greatest prodigies within 3 years starting from 5 years old. Rajon was always proud of him, and Azuth soon turned Aratax the prince of Planet Spurn, instead of Spurn Royal Family member, Macario. While Aratax was enjoying royalty and fame, his brother was training in the crop fields of his new family, which was caused from Avarex's jealousy of Aratax, his fame, his power, and even the amount of love Rajon gave him compared to himself. 'Gallery' ' Aratax 01.gif Aratax Stercore 2.gif Aratax 05.gif Aratax 04.gif Aratax 03.gif Aratax 02.gif ' Category:Pages added by NutellaMan Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lonely Pages